Siren Song
by Robin4thewin
Summary: Siren is the protoge of Black Canary and good friends with the Arrows, but she is hiding a deep secret... Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

"I win again." Roy smirked and held out a hand to help me up, which I refused. His blue eyes smiled and I glared.

"No fair. You're 14 and I'm 10. Cheater."

"It's not cheating, it's utilizing your advantages."

I stuck my tongue out childishly. At that moment, Ollie and Dinah walked out, holding hands. Roy and I looked at each other, and I pretended to gag. Roy smiled and Ollie and Dinah looked at us disapprovingly. I grinned at them widely. They both rolled their eyes and Dinah kissed Ollie and walked over to me.

" Come on, we need to go." She practically dragged me away. I waved goodbye to the archers as I left.

3 Years Later

"I win again." I held out a hand to help Roy up, which he promptly refused.

"No fair. You're-"

"Younger? See, that excuse only works when I use it. Nice try though." I smirked at him.

"Cheater." He muttered under his breath.

"I didn't cheat. I 'utilized my advantages'." I mimicked his voice from 3 years ago. We had been training hard together since then, and I had finally beat him, for the 10th time that day. Poor Speedy wasn't taking it well, not that I cared.

"Kids, stop bickering." Green Arrow and Black Canary walked out, holding hands. They had been going out for the past 3 years, and it never ceased to amaze me that Dinah can deal with Ollie's... Ollieness without exploding. I rolled my eyes.

"We're not kids anymore."

"I never was." Roy whispered.

"Well, anyway, there has been a break-in at the Star City Bank. You guys want to come?" BC asked, changing the subject.

"Yes please. There hasn't been any action in Star City for awhile."

"That's because GA and I put all the villians away." Speedy boasted.

"With help from us." I retorted. The adults sighed, grabbing our arms and dragging us in the direction of the bank.

**A/N Hey there! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have the first couple chapters of this story written already, and I'm working on my other ones. Life's been crazy, and I'm kind of in the middle of a family crisis right now. it'll take a while. My updating is going to be reeeeeeally slow right now. I'm so sorry! Thank you for all your support. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-Pfft. If I owned Young Justice Wally would still be alive. harumph.**

- At the Bank

"well, I'm a better hero." Roy smirked

"In your dreams. Speedy sounds like the name of Flash's protoge. At least my name matches my powers." I remarked.

"Would you two just SHUT UP!" Ollie finally cracked. After 10 minutes of constant quarreling, he had had enough.

"Haha! Yes! We got you to yell!" Roy and I high-fived triumphantly. GA growled.

"We're here, and just in time too." BC distracted us from our celebrating/fuming. A hole had been blasted in the side of the bank, and alarms were blaring.

"Who are we fighting again?" I returned my attention to the giant hole in the wall.

"Bonfire." GA replied.

"Speak of the devil." I pointed as Bonfire herself walked out of the rubble. Her long red hair flickered with fire and her very skimpy leotard looked as though it was burning. "Why the hell do people wear stuff like that?"

"Excuse me?" Black Canary looked at me, and I realized I had said that out loud.

"Oops. Ummm... not that there's a problem with that..." I backed away, smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I like it." Ollie saved the day, pulling Black Canary to his hip. Black Canary turned and kissed him, and I put a finger in my mouth and gagged. Roy snorted and our mentors continued their lovefest while Bonfire tried to sneak off with the money.

"Oh no you don't." I grinned and opened my mouth. Instead of screaming, like Black Canary does, I sang. My voice reverberated through the city, and people around us stopped what they were doing and stared. Bonfire paused and looked at me, and her eyes glazed over. "Do as I say, and you will be fine. Place down the money, and listen to the words thine." Luckily for me, it didn't have to make sense. I didn't actually need to even use words, but it helped focus my power. Sadly, I hadn't discovered how to make it so no one else was affected, so once I stopped singing, everyone took a minute to escape their trance. during that minute, I rushed Bonfire and threw a hidden shuriken from my belt. it hit her in the hair and sent her into the wall. I quickly followed up by throwing an exploding ball which turned into a sort of quick-dry clay that encased her. She struggled and Black Canary smiled, walking up with the archers not far behind.

"Good work, Siren." She encased me in a hug and I struggled to get out, much like Bonfire. She finally let me go and I checked the watch on my wrist.

"Shit! Sorry BC, gotta go. I have an important, um, thing I need to go to. See you guys tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I ran towards my motor bike. it looked kind of like a black ducati, but it had some... additions. I jumped on and revved it up, speeding through the streets of Star City, ripping off my costume as I went. Once I hit the Gotham city limit, I was wearing simply a black T-shirt, black pants, and black boots, my mask, jacket, and the rest of my outfit stored in a bag behind me. I pulled up to my house, slipping through the front door.

"Where have you been? the party starts in 20 minutes." My father appeared behind me, making me cringe.

"Hey dad, I was just... out." I lied. My dad's eyes narrowed.

"go get changed." I disappeared upstairs into my room as fast as my legs could carry me. I opened my closet, pulling out the dress my father had specially chosen for that night. It was a black skin-tight gown, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It reached to the floor and had a cobalt blue belt attached around the middle. I grabbed a pair of black peep-toe heels and drushed to the bathroom, yanking a brush through my short black locks. Thank God I cut my hair last week. this is so much easier to manage. After brushing my hair and placing a layer of natural lip gloss on, I rushed downstairs to greet people. My father was wearing a smart black suit, and as I came up beside him, he looked me up and down.

"Good job, Mira." He almost smiled. My father never smiles. Never. Our house butler walked up behind us.

"Miss Mira, you look beautiful." He complimented in his trademark British accent.

"Thank you." I nodded back. A few moments later, the guests began to arrive.

"Father, where is he?" I turned, a question in my saphire eyes.

"He will be here soon. He was staying with Barbara. I am still worried about your meeting him." A crease appeared between my father's eyebrows.

"Don't worry Dad, I've lived here for 14 years and have never met my foster brother. It is high time we met." I reassured him. Just then, my foster brother walked through the door, arm in arm with his best friend, Barbara Gordon. His cerulean eyes caught mine, and he let go of Barbara and walked over quickly.

"Nice to finally meet you, Mira."

"Nice to meet you too, Richard."

**A/N BWAHAHAHA! Guess who Siren's daddy is? First person to guess in a review gets a virtual cookie! I love cookies! Anyway, two updates in one day! Yay! That's a new record for me! yay! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!:D**


End file.
